For You
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Hanya drabble singkat tentang rumah tangga Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang harmonis. /Haehyuk/GS/Review?


For you

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

Author's Note: Hanya cerita singkat yang numpang lewat.

Warning: AU, GS Hyuk, OOC, Typos, dll DLDR! I've warned you before.

Pairing: Haehyuk

Disclaimer: Milik Tuhan YME

.

.

.

.

Pagi menyambut dengan cerah. Seperti pagi pada umumnya. Eunhyuk mengawali paginya dengan menyiapkan segala keperluan suaminya sebelum berangkat kerja. Menyiapkan air hangat, memilih setelan yang bagus untuk dipakai dan juga secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Setelah dirasa cukup, wanita yang dianugerahi paras cantik dan manis dengan helai panjang berwarna cokelat madu tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Menuju kamar untuk membangunkan sang suami tercinta.

Eunhyuk menyembulkan kepalanya dan seketika tersenyum melihat pujaan hati masih terbuai di alam mimpi. Ia mendekatinya dan tanpa basa-basi menidurkan tubuhnya di samping suaminya dan masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat. Wanita itu tersenyum saat merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya mengerat dengan paras sang suami yang mendekatinya. Menciumi pipinya. Eunhyuk terkekeh geli.

"Hae~ bangun. Sudah pagi," bisiknya pelan di telinga. Donghae-sang suami- menggeliatkan badan pelan sebelum mempererat pelukannya. Membawa istrinya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Lelaki berparas tampan itu menyerukkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk menggeliat karena terpaan nafas hangat Donghae membuatnya geli.

"Hae~"

"Sebentar lagi, baby," jawabnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Dan Eunhyuk akui, ia sangat suka mendengar suara Donghae saat bangun tidur. Terdengar manly dan seksi di telinganya. Apalagi saat mendengar untaian kata cinta yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Rasanya sangat membahagiakan.

"Hae, ini sudah siang. Ayo bangun, nanti kau terlambat kerja." Eunhyuk berucap halus dengan jemari yang mengelus belakang kepala Donghae sayang. Donghae membalasnya dengan menghujami leher Eunhyuk dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi.

"Aku CEO, sayang. Jam berapapun aku datang tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkannya." Eunhyuk mencibir.

"Dasar sombong." Donghae terkekeh pelan. Istrinya ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah aku akan bangun, tapi aku minta jatah morning kissku dulu, baby." Donghae menindih Eunhyuk dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Bersiap menyerang sang istri imutnya. Eunhyuk menyentil bibir Donghae dan mendorong tubuh di atasnya pelan.

"Tidak mau. Sana mandi, ini sudah siang." Eunhyuk bangun dan terduduk di tepi ranjang berkain satin itu dan bersiap pergi.

"Oh baby, kau tau keinginanku akan selalu terwujud dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya." Donghae menarik tangan halus Eunhyuk dan membantingnya ke ranjang dengan selimut putih yang menutupi.

Di bawah selimut putih itu mereka berbagi ciuman penuh kasih.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menyimpulkan dasi Donghae dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya. Suaminya ini tampak gagah dengan setelan kantor pas badan dan jas hitam yang menambah pesonanya.

"Nah sudah selesai. Jangan berselingkuh di belakangku ya tuan Lee," ucapnya saat sudah selesai mengikat dasi dan merapihkan jas Donghae. Donghae berseringai jahil.

"Bagaimana ya, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang sangat cantik dan seksi. Aku terpesona padanya saat pertamakali melihatnya." Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya lucu. Tak menyangka Donghae menanggapi candaannya dengan serius. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Donghae jelek! Awas kalau kau selingkuh!" Donghae tertawa dan langsung mendekap istrinya erat.

"Seseorang yang membuatku terpesona hanya kau seorang, baby. Kau cantik dan juga… seksi." Tubuh Eunhyuk meremang saat bisikan rendah dan terpaan nafas hangat Donghae menerpa telinganya. Uhh… dasar pervert!

"Sana berangkat kerja! Awas kalau kau macam-macam, aku akan kembali pada Siwon." Wajah Donghae menggelap seketika saat mendengar nama mantan Eunhyuk disebut. Donghae sangat tidak suka dengan lelaki berdimple itu yang secara terang-terangan masih menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya miliknya!

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke pangkuannya dan meremas pinggang langsing wanita cantik itu.

"Jangan pernah sebut namanya lagi di depanku. Kau hanya milikku seorang Lee Eunhyuk! Hanya milikku!" wajah Eunhyuk merona dan semakin pekat saat bibir tipis Donghae menelusuri wajahnya. Dari kening terus turun hingga ke sudut bibirnya. Menggigitnya pelan.

"Ha-Hae…"

"Kau milikku Eunhyukie."

"Ya, aku milikmu tuan Lee." Eunhyuk mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya. Mencium bibirnya sekilas. Donghae menyeringai. Saat mata Donghae membelai tubuhnya dengan sorot intim dan posesif, Eunhyuk merona. Tanpa kata dia merogoh ponselnya di atas meja di dekat mereka. Menghubungi seseorang tanpa melepas pelukannya pada sang istri.

"Batalkan semua janjiku hari ini. Atur ulang semuanya, mengerti? Bagus." Sambungannya diputus, Eunhyuk menatap Donghae bingung. Melihat wajah menggemaskan Eunhyuk, Donghae tak kuasa untuk menggigit hidungnya.

"Hae…" rajuk Eunhyuk memberengut imut.

"Persiapkan dirimu nyonya Lee, karena aku akan bercinta denganmu seharian penuh," bisiknya seduktif di telinga. Eunhyuk membulatkan mata.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan berangkat kerja hari ini. Aku mau menemani istri cantikku ini di rumah." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Eunhyuk, Donghae mengangkat Eunhyuk bridal style. Membawanya ke kamar mereka. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara erangan dan desahan yang menggema.

Lee Donghae yang begitu tergila-gila pada istri cantiknya Lee Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Eunhyuk."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Donghae."

.

END

Hanya drabble singkat tentang rumah tangga Haehyuk yang harmonis.

Review?


End file.
